


De-Stress

by Luciddreamrs



Category: AOMG, Khh, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, KHH - Freeform, Overstimulation, Rougn sex, Simon d - Freeform, Simon dominic - Freeform, Smut, Toys, khiphop - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciddreamrs/pseuds/Luciddreamrs
Summary: "Listen to me, stop stressing okay?" You look at him a small pout pulling at your features as you sniffle, "and I'm willing to help you, if you need it." It's been weeks since you've last seen him, let alone touch him. He was on tour with the rest of the AOMG crew, you couldn't help but feel light headed at the idea of his idea of help. You nod frantically unable to trust your voice. You wore only one of his shirts and a pair of panties, his hands moved from your cheeks to your thighs his lips pressing against yours. You mewl a fire already burning in your stomach his tongue not waiting for permission





	

You had been staring at your laptop screen for hours now, only one sentence written. A string of curses leaves you lips as your eyes burn from focusing on the blinking line. That's when you hear a chuckle from your doorway causing you to jump, you hadn't heard him come home. "Kiseok i didn't think you'd be home yet wh-" you stop yourself midsentence as you glance at the time one your laptop, it was almost two a.m. "I promised you dinner I'm so sorry." He made his way further into the room a small smile playing at his lips. You've been dating for almost a year now and he never failed to get your pulse racing with just one look. You stand up from your desk giggling as you stand on your tip-toes so you can wrap your arms around his neck, pecking his cheek. He hummed as he buried his face in your neck inhaling your sweet sent; his arms circling your waist squeezing you. A sigh left your lips as you lift your feet off the floor the stress of deadlines bringing tears to your eyes. You tried to stop them but it was to no avail as the slipped down your face a hiccup catching in your throat. Kiseok blinked a few times trying to figure out why you were crying.

"Jagiya what’s wrong?" His deep voice was seeped through with worry as he whirled around your chair setting you in it, he kneels in front of you, hands on your knees. "Princess what’s going on?"

You bring your hands up to your face rubbing your eyes, "I'm just so stressed out, these deadlines are so close and I have nothing written out yet and.." You trail off into a choked sob, you hated crying in front of him but the stress was turning into anxiety. He clicked his tongue as he leaned forward pulling your hands away from your face peppering kisses all over.

"Listen to me, stop stressing okay?" You look at him a small pout pulling at your features as you sniffle, "and I'm willing to help you, if you need it." It's been weeks since you've last week him, let alone touch him. He was on tour with the rest of the AOMG crew, you couldn't help but feel light headed at the idea of his idea of help. You nod frantically unable to trust your voice. You wore only one of his shirts and a pair of panties, his hands moved from your cheeks to your thighs his lips pressing against yours. You mewl a fire already burning in your stomach his tongue not waiting for permission. Your hands tug at his shirt, he pulls away long enough to pull it off his hands returning to your thighs, griping them, pulling them apart. His lips moved to your neck sucking dark bruises down your neck before pulling the shirt off tossing it aside. He was usually quiet during times like this but as he saw your bare chest he couldn't stop the groan that fell from his lips. He continues his assault on your flesh let small and very quiet groans leave his lips as your nails racked through his hair and across his back. You arched into his touch as he blew on your now wet nipples causing your breath to hitch and a pathetic whine leave your lips.

"You’re so sensitive already princess, hmmm I guess depriving you touching yourself while I was gone really had you strung out." You let a whimper fall from your lips at his words your hand tugging at his hair, he looked so good kneeling in front of you like this his hands gripping your thighs, pupils blown and lips swollen.

"Please Kiseok I was such a good girl and didn't touch myself once," a dark chuckle rumbles through his chest he pulls you further down so your legs lay over his shoulder. His mouth leaving wet kisses on your stomach his teeth grazing your heated skin. He placed a kiss on your hip before sucking the flesh between his teeth biting harshly making gasps and whines leave your throat. He peppered kisses along the waist band of your panties, chuckling at the pattern.

"Cute, I like strawberries, now let's see if you’re as sweet" Your breath caught in your throat, you tugged your lip between your teeth in anticipation. His smile formed on his plump lips as he looked up at you, your hands gently pulling at his hair your lower lip sucked between your teeth a bright red Tinting your cheeks. He ran a finger over your foods through you already slick panties, quiet profanities already escaping you. His hands moved to your hips gripping them before rubbing at your panties an idea pops into his head, he kisses your mound before standing up placing a soft kiss on your lips.

"Hold on two seconds jagiya," you whine but nod you head anyways. You watch him exit the room and then come back with a black box placing it on the bed, "didn't want to stop in the middle of fun." He nips at your lower lip and you happily open your moth for his tongue, your hands tangling in his hair as your eyes flutter shut. His hands make quick work taking off your panties throwing them aside, kneeling back down he wastes no time in pleasuring you his tongue licking long strides along your already soaked folds. Breathy moans leave you as your hips jolt forward wanting more. He pressed his tongue flat against your clit, your back arching forward as you chant his name followed by 'please' over and over again. He circles your entrance with his index finger before slowly pushing it further your moans moving up an octave. You gasp and whines were music to his ears, he used his other hand to undo the front of his jeans the strain starting to become painful. He returned the hand to your hip before ghosting it along your abdomen up to your breast. Curses lept from your mouth as he added a second finger curling it up upwards perfectly massaging your spot. Your hands grasp at his hair and his shoulders trying to pull him closer to your heat. He got the hint and took it up a notch; sucking hard on your clit, he scissors you open so he can add a third finger. A smile graces his lips as you clench around his fingers signaling how close to release you were. He hummed against your bundle of nerves as he sucked on it, his long fingers fucking into you and hitting your spot with every thrust. Your throw you head back eyes screwed shut, mouth agape in a silent scream as your orgasm washed over your whole being. Your thighs tremble as a broken cry leaves your mouth as you try to come down, but he has yet to let up on his attack on you. The oversensitivity quickly bringing you to a second high, this time he pulls off you as you crash back down. It takes a few minutes for you to regain any composure, as your eyes flutter open your greeted by the right of your boyfriend rubbing his length as he stands in front of you, his cheeks had a tiny hint of red to the gas his mouth hangs open. His eyes trained on yours his breath heavy. You didn't even bother to try and stop the whine that fell from your lips. You stood up slowly, your left feeling like jelly. You place a soft kiss on his neck, nipping at his sensitive spots. You let one hand trail down his bare torso before ghosting over his tip whipping up the precum that was leaking. You brought you hand up to your lips your tongue licking his essence off your finger. There it was again, that groan that left his lips sparking more desire in your core. You turn your positions around and push him so he sits in the chair, his hand still gripping his cock, but now it was unmoving. You wobble over to the bed and grab a pillow placing it on the floor between his feet. Before you kneel his voice rings across the room.

"Princess will you hand me that box," you nod you held wobbling over to it before bringing it back to him. "Thank you," he smiles at you pecking your lips before your knees hit the pillow. You move to grab ahold of his member but he stops you grabbing you hand. "Patience doll. " You gulp, your moth already watering at the sight of his erection. He was packing, and you had to admit it was sometimes almost to much for you to take, almost. He opened the box and you tilted you head wondering what was in it. Your eyes grew wide as he pulled out a pastel purple vibrate. It was almost exactly his size, just a bit shorter. He placed it on your lips and you eagerly opened your mouth for it, making sure to cover the whole thing with your saliva. "Now princess I want you to put this inside you."

You nod taking the toy from him you turn yourself around as you lean forward wiggling your ads at him a giggle falling from your lips. His features brightened slightly as he watched you his heart swelling with how cute you could be at the oddest of times. Getting back to business you spread your legs so you can move your hand between them, deciding that you wanted to give him a show you run the toy through your wetness spasming as you rub your clit with it, whimpers leave you as you slowly push it past your entrance, loving the feel of his ridged texture, but feeling slightly empty at the loss of heat that comes from his cock.

"You’re so good to me jagiya, you always put on such a cute show but never draw it out enough to tease me too much," you humm in response to him, "now come over here and let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." An animalistic groan leaves your mouth and you crawl over to him placing your hands on his thighs as he sweeps your hair into a messy ponytail held together in his grip. You bat your eyelashes at him as you kiss his tip lapping up his precum, you run you tongue down his length not caring about how messy you were being. I loved it messy, and you loved his face when you pleased him. You take his head in your mouth bobbing up and down taking a little more in each time. He watches himself disappear into your mouth doing everything to hide his moans, your tongue pressing against him as you hollow your cheeks your nose almost touching his pelvis. He can't take anymore and he thrusts up into your mouth, shallow at first but quickly picking up the pace. You let him have his way with you, enjoying the feeling of him at the back of your throat. Your eyes went wide and you choked around his cock as the toy inside you started to vibrate, being the cruel man, he was he went from off the high right away. You grind yourself against the pillow pushing the toy further inside as your innermost muscles contract pushing it out. He gave up on trying to stay quiet and you moan and choked on his cock tears falling down your cheeks your body not knowing what to do with the pleasure it was receiving. His low choked groans rumbling from his chest egging you on as you swallowed around him when your lips were at his base, and billowing your cheeks as he pulls back. It didn't take long for him to reach his high after that, the hand that held your hair tightening drastically as his hips stutter and his cock twitching. You were so close to the edge and your eyes meet his, you dig your nails into his tense thighs as he comes down your throat and you gag as you come the noises he was making driving you wild. He pulled out of your mouth sighing as he watched you swallow all of his seed still coughing and sputtering as your body came down from your third orgasm. You fell back on the floor, the toy slipping out of you and your juices drip onto the floor. He means down scooping you into his arms before stopping you on the bed with a bounce. He kisses your cheek, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on your hips. He buries his face in the crook of your neck waiting for you to come out of your haze.

"Kiseok..." Your voice was heavy with need and a smile pulled at his lips as he sank his teeth into your shoulder earning a loud whine from you.

"Now it's fine for your reward for behaving so well tonight." Instinctively your legs spread wider enticing him, your hands grip the duvet above your head. He didn't know what he wanted to watch more your face as he enters you or the way you engulf his cock. He decided on the earlier. He sighed at how tight you were, his cock twitching as he watched you arch your body head pushed back eyes wide, mouth agape as a pitched moan leaves your throat. He could never see the reaction enough. He didn't bother being slow, his fingers digging into your hips as one leg late over his shoulder the other to the side so he can be sure to hit your sweet spot with every sharp thrust.

"Fuck princess you take my cock so well, god do you hear how wet you are?" You did the squelching sounds filling the room. Along with your crys of pleasure and his skin snacking against yours. You didn't know how much more you could take as you clenched around him feeling yourself in the edge.

"Thatta girl, cum for me, scream my name princess." That was all it took for you to spill over the edge, his name the only thing left in your vocadulary. He grunts, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tries to ride out your climax before pulling out. He let let's out a choked moan as he cums on your core. His tips pushed against your clit making you scream more not yet down from your orgasm. His hot cum coating your woman hood as your body spasms and shakes, both of your breathing ragged and body's spent. "Still feeling dressed?"

You giggle as you turn on your side a soft moan falling off your lips as you feel his liquids drip along your slit, "mmm ask me again in a few minutes." He looks down at you, disbelief on his face, shaking his head he leans down placing soft kisses in the side of your face, "I've always wanted to see what it was like being bent over the bathroom sink." You open one eye to glance at him a smirk playing at your lips as your haze lowers to his now twitching cock. Apprently he too, wanted to see what it would be like too.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Luciddreamrs  
> Instagram: Luciddreamr


End file.
